Accepted
by Ex Libris Anonymi and NattyMc
Summary: After the new LOVEMUFFIN policy change, Doof must return to college and it just so happens that Carl is being forced to take the same classes. Will the alliances clash? Or is this all part of something bigger? Rated T.
1. Doof Makes a Decision

**Authors Note: **

**Natty here! We lost our previous collab account because SOMEONE lost the password…**

**Ex Libris Anonymi: First of all: FUCK YOU MOTHA FUCKA and second: I did not lose the password ****WE ****lost the email not the password due to lack of updating. But *cough,cough* it took a certain author 6 months to finish her chapter *COUGH,COUGH***

**Natty: …when are you moving out again?**

**Ex Libris Anonymi: When am I moving out! I got you for Christmas last year, and I never even asked for you I asked for teddy ruxpin! **

**Natty: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Ex libris anonymi: NEVER! *ex libris anony mi tackles natty***

**Natty: Wanna start this now?**

**Ex libris anonymi: AFTER IM DONE BEATING YOUR FAAAACCCEEEEEE! **

***after several long minutes of face beating***

**Phew I think we are ready to start the story now…**

**Natty: Good. This A/N is super long. Natty is out, PEACE!**

**Ex libris anonymi: yeah yeah whatever start the film**

***P.S! Check our profile because we just started a contest!**

* * *

It was just a normal day for Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He was to get up, come up with an evil scheme, make up a trap for Perry and once everything was all set he would wait for Perry and be ready to press the button to trap him and explain his evil plan. He would try to execute his plan and have it foiled by Perry as usual. But when Perry was an hour late the scientist started to worry.

"What if he got into an accident on his jet pack, or maybe he was shot by some fighter plane thinking he was a UFO or something?" Doof decided that he should just get his mind off the whole situation and he should just get some business done.

First he played some Just Dance on the Xbox Kinect then he popped a microwave pizza in the microwave and sat down with it at his desk. He opened up his laptop and was going to check his emails. He looked around him to make sure Norm wasn't around when he typed in his password "twilightlover321".

As soon as he hit his inbox the computer said…

"You have one new message"

He clicked on the message which was entitled "URGENT"

It read….

_Dear L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N member,_

_We have a very important meeting today at 3:00 in the bowling alley to go over some new additions to the LOVEMUFFIN policy over bowling and pizza. _

Heinz looked at the time and realized it was 2:30. He put his lab coat on and rushed out the door. He hopped on his scooter and made his way to the bowling alley.

Once he arrives he pays and rents bowling shoes, purchases a soda, and finds a seat at the LOVEMUFFIN table. At the head of the table is Rodney with a pile of papers which he passes around to all the scientist of the new policy. Doofenshmirtz could really care less. He hates Rodney and he really has no interest in his stupid rules. So for a majority of the time that they go over the new rules he doesn't pay attention. He just sits there and thinks about all the good stuff he is missing on T.V and playing Temple Run on his iPod. Of course Rodney and his busy-body self, highlighted all the things that applied to each individual person on all the policies he handed out. So far there was nothing highlighted until the last page.

_All members must have a college degree in order to still be a member of LOVEMUFFIN._

'_Great' _thought Doof '_I don't have one of those…. I will just print a diploma off the internet.'_

Once they finished the important business they played a game of bowling. Doof's team lost to Rodney's by 45 points. This put Heinz in a cranky mood for the rest of the night. He got home and the first thing he did was print a fake diploma off the internet and fax it to Rodney. 10 minutes later Doofenshmirtz got a phone call.

"Norm! Get that!"

"IT'S FOR YOU DAD."

"For the last freaking time Norm I am not your Father now get out my office!"

Norm left the office door open and sat in the closet. Doof face palmed and shook his head.

"Yes this Is Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated how may I help you?"

It was Rodney. He was laughing loud enough to be heard with the phone off his ear. "You think that I would accept this crap? Ha! I am sure you don't have a college degree I did a back ground check on you! What do you think I am, retarded?" Rodney then hung up the phone abruptly.

"I guess I'm going to college then..."


	2. Carl Makes a Decision

**Authors Note: Natty here! My cousin and I sort of took turns writing this…let's see if you can tell who wrote what! **

**Natty is out, PEACE!**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz started to look online for online colleges, but after an hour he gave up, he couldn't for the life of him figure out this computer. Maybe he'd ask Vanessa to teach him.

"Vanessa?"

"What Dad?" She called from another room.

"Can you help me? I can't work this computer"

Vanessa sighed and came over, reading over his shoulder "Why're you looking at online colleges?"

"Funny story actually…Rodney made this new policy that if you don't have a college degree than you can't be a part of LOVEMUFFIN. So I decided to print one off the internet and fax it to him. Then he called, laughed like a maniac and hung up"

Vanessa shook her head, dropping what she was thinking "Well what type of degree do you need?"

"What do you mean?"

"These a bunch of different types of degrees dad, there's medical, lawyer, nursing, math, business, what type do you need?"

"Well Rodney said, I need a science degree, building, technology, and an animal science degree for some reason. He said something about knowing your enemy better…"

"Well these won't do you any good, they don't cover any of those things. Also this is a young adults college, and you're like 50."

"For your information, I'm forty two." Doof crossed his arms at her.

"Exactly, you'll need to go to one that teaches all those courses and that takes people your age and under."

"Well where can I find one?"

"Well there's the Danville Community College downtown, but you can't-"

"That's perfect!"

"What?"

"I can just go there to get my degree and Rodney will finally be off my case once and for all!"

"Dad, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to that college in two years! My name will be the laughing stock of the school! My friends will laugh at me! My friend's, friend's will laugh at me! The entire planet will explode!"

"…You do realize that's a worst case scenario right?"

"Who cares?! If you're going to that college than I'll have to lay low until you're out! How long would it take to complete all your courses?"

"A few weeks I guess…"

"I'll see you in a few weeks then" She began to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going incognito until you either graduate or flunk out" Vanessa went to the coat rack and started to put on her thin black coat and a black scarf over her head "Vanessa is out, PEACE!" And then she stormed out the door.

"Well that was completely unexpected…" Doofenshmirtz shrugged and went to go type up his application.

Carl was on his laptop when he got a video call from Major Monogram, he clicked accept and his boss' face appeared on the screen.

"Good Morning Agent- whoops. Sorry Carl, I forgot that I was calling you for a moment."

The intern sighed; it was _supposed _to be his day off…

"Anyways, I was just calling to check in…"

"CARL!" An older woman's voice called.

The major began looking behind Carl, trying to see where he was "Where are you?"

The ginger smiled sheepishly "I'm not at my mother's house if that's what you're thinking…"

"CARL!"

"Yeah mom?" The intern called back and scowled at his laughing boss.

"What are you doing?"

"I was doing my online college-"

"Why can't you go to a real college like normal people your age?

"I'm on the line with work right now can't we talk about this later" Carl complained

"No it's okay!" Monogram chimed in trying not to burst out in laughter.

"WHAT WHO SAID THAT?!" Carl's mom screamed picking up a vase next to her and swinging it around.

"Mom! Ma! It's okay! It's just my boss!"

"HE'S NOT HERE!"

"I know!" The intern told her, trying to calm his mother down "He's on the computer!"

"Oh, okay don't scare me like that…" The woman replied. If you can't tell, (she's a bit of a nutcase)

"Sorry sir, what were you going to say?" Carl turned back to the major.

"What I was saying was-"

"Why don't you go to college like normal kids your age?" Carl's mom interrupted.

"I'd actually like to know the answer to that question." Monogram said "Why _don't _you go to a regular college?"

Carl grumbled "It's just not my thing."

"What do you mean it's not your thing?" The woman raised a brow.

"It just isn't." The red head shrugged.

"Ohhh! I see what's going on here Carl!" The major pointed.

"You do?" Carl looked confused.

"Ohhh, does little Carl not want to get picked on by the big kids at school?" Monogram batted his eyelashes, mockingly.

"No! It's just not my thing, that's all!" The teen felt the heat rush to his cheeks, now blushing.

"You're scared of bullies?" Carl's mom asked and then scoffed "What a wimp!"

"Shut up mom!"

"Carl! Don't you talk to me that way!"

"Carl!" The major scolded "Don't talk to your mother that way!"

"But you both have it all wrong!" Carl defended "Alright, the _real _reason I don't go to normal college classes is because I don't have time. Between the agency and going home, I don't have time for anything else! I didn't tell you mom because I was afraid you'd make me quit or something…"

"If not having enough time is the problem then I think that there is only one option here." The red haired woman told him "You have to quit the agency."

"WHAT?!" Monogram and Carl screamed in unison.

"Now Mrs. Karl, let's be reasonable about this…" The major tried to persuade her "Carl doesn't necessarily have to quit the agency. I'm sure we can work something out-"

"Please don't make me quit!" Carl pleaded.

"Carl!" Monogram scolded.

"Sorry sir…"

"I want my son to go to college and be a successful doctor, he can't do that if he doesn't go to college."

'A doctor?' The major mouthed and the intern just made the crazy sign. Monogram cleared his throat and continued "I can give him a few weeks' vacation and during that time he can go to a regular college, like 'normal' people his age…"

"Hey! I'm plenty normal!" Carl argued.

"Keep telling yourself that Carl, let's see how that helps you pass your classes!"

The intern sighed. It looked like he was going to college then…


End file.
